Percy Jackson and the Avengers
by Bookwormgirl47
Summary: Percy Jackson. Normal teenager. Nope. His father is the Greek god of the sea. But what if his life is crazier than it used to be? That's where the Avengers come in. Percy Jackson finds out that he has more than one godly parent, meets the Avengers because of it, and has to fight in ANOTHER war. How crazy can his life get?
1. Chapter 1

(Percy's P.O.V.)

My day started out normal. Well, as normal things can get when you are a demigod. I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Things were normal for most of the day. My mom made blue pancakes (in our house that is considered normal, don't judge), and then I headed out to the beach. That's where things went wrong.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

We were all hanging around the tower when Fury came in holding a folder about two inches thick.

"What's up, Fury?" I asked, sitting down on the couch. Everyone followed. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Peter Parker.

Fury came over and put the folder on the table. "This." He said.

I grabbed the folder and opened it. It was about a kid named Perseus 'Percy' Jackson.

"What's with the file on a sixteen year-old kid, Fury?" Clint said.

"This 'kid' was the reason for a worldwide manhunt. He was seen in several places. Even in Greece."

"So the kid gets around. Big deal." Bruce said.

"He may be of some use to us. I need you to find him and bring him here. I want to find out why this has happened. Everyone but Banner is to find him. And I want him alive. And in one piece." Then he left.

"Well, we should be going." I said, standing up. everyone got up and left. Bruce went to his lab. It's time to find this kid and find out why Fury wants him.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"But we've been doing this for hours!" Tony complained on the intercom.

"Stop complaining and look for the kid." Natasha said.

I looked around the park I was in. Just then a teenager with black hair and green eyes walked into the park. Something in my head clicked. I figured that this was the kid that we were sent to get. This was Percy Jackson.

"I think I found him." I said. I got responses that they would be here.

I looked back at the boy. He had stopped walking and was looking around. Maybe he had heard me. He was going to run and we were going to have to chase him. Then I heard a growl. I turned around and saw a giant black dog. Apparently the teen had noticed it too. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and removed the cap. It grew into a three foot long bronze sword. Just then Natasha, Clint, and Peter landed. They saw the teen and the giant dog and their eyes widened. They were about to say something, but I shushed them. The dog pounced on the boy and landed on his chest. He slashed with the sword and the dog disintegrated. He wearily stood up and walked into the woods.

Then, Tony arrived.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The kid, I think he was Percy Jackson, came and killed a giant dog. Then he went into those woods. We need to go get him. Clint, I want you to go get the jet. The rest of us will go get the boy."

Clint nodded.

We came out from behind the bush and walked over to where the boy entered. I looked down on the ground and saw a trail of footsteps leading into the forest. We followed the trail pretty far into the forest and found the dark haired teen crouched on the ground clutching his chest.

(Percy's P.O.V.)

After I killed the dog, I walked into the forest. I think I had a few broken ribs. Luckily, I wasn't bleeding as I probably would be. I walked far into the woods before I collapsed. I felt weak and my chest hurt like crazy.

Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned and saw four people. I recognized them from the TV. One was spider-man. There was Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, Iron Man, and Black Widow.

Captain America walked up to me. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

I tried to respond, but black dots danced in my eyes. His voice started sounding farther and farther away. Spider-man said something and I could only make out, We...tower. The rest was garbled.

I went limp. I couldn't stand up. I felt weak and I wanted the pain in my chest to go away. Captain America came over to me. He picked me up off the ground. He carried me somewhere, then my vision went black.

When I woke up all I felt was the pain. My body hurt and I felt hot. Then I heard the voices.

"When is he going to wake up, Bruce?" The first voice said.

"I don't know, Tony." The second voice said.

"How can you not know?" The first voice said. I guess this was Tony. "He's been lying there for three days now!"

"You just have to wait, Tony." The second voice said. I think it was Bruce. I slowly opened my eyes to see two guys. One with brown hair and brown eyes with a goatee. the other had back-ish hair and was dressed like a professor. The professor guy seemed to notice that I was awake and smiled.

"Hey, kid." The guy with the goatee said. I think he must be that Tony guy. Then the professor guy must be Bruce.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce said.

"Terrible." I replied.

He pressed a hand to my forehead. "I think he should be fine." Then he reached down the side of the bed and pulled out a backpack. He set it on the bed.

"We found your bag. But it was all torn up. But we picked up all the stuff and put it in this new one."

I slowly sat up, wincing. But the professor guy pushed me back down onto the pillow. "You shouldn't do that." The professor guy said. "You have nearly four broken ribs, and was wounded pretty badly. I'm Bruce Banner by the way. And he's Tony Stark."

"And we know you're Percy Jackson." Tony said.

"How?" I asked.

"You had a file. A very interesting one if I do say so myself."

"Creepy." I replied. They laughed.

"We better get Fury. He wouldn't be happy if we didn't tell him he's awake." Bruce said.

Tony nodded. Then he looked at the ceiling and said, "JARVIS, call Fury for me and tell him that the kid is awake. Get the rest of the team too."

I was about to ask him who he was talking to, but then a voice with a British accent replied. "Yes sir."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"JARVIS," Tony replied. "He's my robotic butler."

Just then, there was a ringing sound coming from nowhere. Then a voice asked, "What do you want Stark?"

"Hey, Fury. Good to see you too." Tony said

"You're wasting my time." The voice replied.

"Well, you can hang up if you want, but I just wanted to tell you that the kid is awake and you can come here. Nothing important."

The guy that must be this 'Fury was going to say something else, but then there was a flash of green light, I felt something like a hand grab my arm. There was a burning pain starting where the grip was Then, everything went black. Again.

(Bruce's, P.O.V.)

We were calling Fury, telling him that the boy is awake, when there was a flash of green light and a blood curdling scream. When the light died down, the boy was gone.

"Stark, Banner, what is going on?" Fury asked.

"The kid is gone!" Tony exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'The kid is gone'?" Fury questioned.

"Sir," I said, "we were talking to you a few seconds ago, then there was a flash of green light, a scream, and the kid was gone. We don't know what happened." I turned around and saw Tony typing on his computer. He stopped. And looked at the screen.

"Bruce, I think I know who our kidnapper is." I walked over to where he was and looked on the screen. It was partially covered by the green light, but I could still make out the face. Loki has escaped from Asgaurd.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, there. So I think this is a good time to mention that this was the first fan fiction that I ever wrote, and this was pre-written on my Wattpad account._

_ThePenNerd: Thank you for the advice. I will try to include more details, but as I said, this was the first one I had written, and I had just started writing. I will get better._

_So, leave a review and enjoy the chapter! I hope you like it._

**Percy's P.O.V.**

**I fell to the floor and my busted ribs burned. Then my whole body still burned from that touch.**

**I opened my eyes and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that Tony and Bruce weren't around and that I wasn't in the same room. This room was dark. **

**The second thing I noticed was the man that was standing in front of me. He had black hair and green eyes, but a lighter shade than mine. **

**He looked at me and smiled. "My son."**

**I looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Why, you are my son." The strange man replied.**

**"Sorry, dude," I said. "But I don't know who you are. I think you have the wrong guy."**

**"You are Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, are you not?"**

**"Yes, but how do you know that?"**

**"Yes, well, eighteen years ago, I left a part of my soul in a mortal woman so that she may guard it. I forgot, and I never returned to Midgard. Until I tried to take it over a few years back. I saw your mother, and I remembered. Then I found out that she had a son, which is you. And because my soul was there, that makes you, my son also. Understand?"**

**I slowly nodded my head. I had two dads now? My life just gets crazier and crazier everyday. **

**"Now, my son, we shall take over New York, and eventually the world." My new parent said. **

**"What do I call you?" I asked.**

**"You may call me mom, dad, or Loki. It is your choice." Loki replied. **

**"Loki it is then." I mumbled. I tried to get up, but the pain in my chest flared.**

**Loki seemed to notice my pain, and knelt down. "What hurts?"**

**"I broke some of my ribs fighting a hellhound." I replied. "Also, when you grabbed my arm, I think you might have burned me, or something."**

**He gently laid his hand on my chest and mumbled some words under his breath. Pain flared for a moment, but then it died down. Loki took his hand off and I sat up. The pain was gone.**

**I looked at Loki. "What now?"**

**"We must destroy the Avengers. Then, we can rule the world."**

**"Why do you want to rule the world?"**

**"I want revenge on my brother. If I take over the planet he loves, it will destroy him."**

**"Why do you want to destroy him?"**

**"No more questions. I will prepare a room that you can stay in. But before we do that, we have**

**I got up and Loki grabbed my arm. There was a bright green light, and suddenly, we were at my apartment. My mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. My mom saw us and stood up.**

**"Percy, thank goodness you're alive." Then she saw Loki. "Lord Loki."**

**Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She held out her hand, palm up, and Loki placed his hand on top of it. There was a brights green light, and my mom collapsed. I caught her and set her on the couch.**

**"What happened to her?" I asked him.**

**"I cannot be sure. But she will be in a coma for a while. For how long, well, that will have to wait. I temporarily took hack the part of my soul that she had. She will return to normal when she gets it back."**

**I was going to say something else, but Loki sent me to my room to pack. I stuffed as much stuff as I could into this endless bag Loki gave me, and went back down stairs. When I got to the bottom step, Loki turned around, and looked me over.**

**"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. Then he grabbed my arm and we went back to that dark place, wherever it was. I wonder if Annabeth would find that note I left in my room. I hope she did. Then they could find me. I will even settle for the Avenger guys. I just want to get away from him. I don't want to rule the world with a man who had a part of his soul in my own mother!**

**"If you are to be my heir, I need to show you my way. Then, you can rule like I did." **

**"What if I don't want to rule like you did?" I contorted.**

**"Then I will keep you as a hostage."**

**"You would keep your own son a hostage. Why?"**

**"Because the Avengers don't know that you are my son. So, either you cooperate with me, or you stay as a hostage." He shrugged."It's your choice."**

**I didn't want either one. I was about to reply with a sly remark,, but then Loki came over and grabbed my arm. Apparently, he made the choice for me. **

**"I will train you as my own. No more of that trash your mother taught you. I will brainwash you if I have to." **

**"I've lost eight months of my life before, I wouldn't like it to happen again."**

**"You are to be my heir, and that is final." He replied sharply. 'Teenagers...' he added under his breath. Or, at least, that's what I think he said.**

**He dragged me to yet another dark room and threw me in.**

**"We will start the lessons tomorrow." Then he closed the door.**

**Suddenly, light flooded the room. The walls were a blue color, and there was a bed with green bedsheets and a wooden desk with a wooden chair. There were two doors on the other side of the room. There were no windows in sight. **

**I checked the first door and found a walk-in closet filled with clothes. The second door was a bathroom. I figured that I should take a shower and try to call some heavily-armed-friends.**

**I walked in and turned on the faucet. I pulled a Drachma out of my pocket. Using my powers, I made a rainbow and threw the Drachma in. "O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood." The rainbow shimmered and Annabeth's face appeared. She was slumped on her desk, fast asleep.**

**"Annabeth, wake up." I said. She jumped up and looked around. Then she spotted the Iris Message.**

**"Seaweed Brain!" She yelled. "Do you know how worried I have been? You left without a trace and nobody has any idea where you are!"**

**"Annabeth, calm down. I don't have much time. There is a note in my room that explains everything. Well, mostly everything. I'll tell you more later, he might-" I never got to finish. There was static and our connection was lost. **

**Then Loki came into the bathroom. "Do not speak to anyone." The Drachmas came flying out if my pocket and my bag. And with that, he left. I took a quick shower, enjoying the heat of the water, then I got out, dried myself and got dressed. Then went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. **

**Well, there's chapter 2 for you guys! Hope you like the story so far!**

**Izzy**


End file.
